1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for animating speech of an avatar representing a participant in a mobile communication.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Typical computer systems may be implemented in many devices, including, for example cellular phones. Although computer systems implemented in cellular phones are powerful, networks connecting cellular phones create a bottleneck for communications. Real-time video conferencing between cellular phones across a network, for example, is difficult to implement due to the large amount of bandwidth required for transmission of audio and video data corresponding to a real-time video and audio feed. Today there exists no low-bandwidth, or lightweight, method of displaying a representation of a cellular phone user across a network.